Crazy
by serpant13
Summary: She was driving him crazy with all those little things she kept doing.


She was driving him crazy with those little things she did when she thought no one was watching. She was officially brought from his own personal hell to torment him now he was free of Azkaban.

Sirius sat contemplating this with a glass of Firewhisky, while avoiding answering Remus' questions as much as possible. Now that the Order and the 'kids' were in his home for the holidays he should of been happier he supposed, but how could he be happy when he had his own inappropriate demons haunting him? While swirling his drink in his glass he thought back to the afternoon when Harry had arrived.

** Flashback **

_He had been ecstatic as he had opened the door to find Harry there with his trunk for the holidays. Having his family and friends close for the next few months was a great benifit he hadn't expected. Pulling the boy into a close hug, and then looking him over when he released him. His godson was growing up, and he couldn't have been more proud. _

_"Sirius?" Harry's question pulled him out of his internal dialouge._

_"Yes mate?"_

_"Is it okay if Ron and Hermione stay over as well, I mean it's okay if you say no and all."_

_He didn't get any further as Sirius broke in with his bark of a laugh "The more the merrier, Harry," He leant closer conspiritually, "You know how I hate being stuck here with just Remus for company," he joked._

_Two days later, he had opened the door to find Hermione standing there. She looked different in her Muggle clothes. They were far more revealing than her school robes had been, and he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. Then all of a sudden she had launched herself at him with the words "Oh, Sirius." That had been the start of all his troubles, seeing her looking like that, then having her young body pressed up against him. She had then proceeded to let go of him when she spotted Harry over his shoulder and gone to welcome him. He couldn't stop himself as his eyes drifted down to her arse in those jeans. Pulling his eyes away from the scene he turned to close the door just as the floo lit up and spit a crumpled Ron onto the floor thankfully disrupting the moment._

_** End Flashback **_

He knew now that that was when he had signed himself up for this, but he wouldn't take it back for anything. It may be wrong, and he knew it but he couldn't help himself when it came to her.

"You alright there, Padfoot?"

"Yeah, just tired, Moony. I think I'll be on my up to bed." Sirius said as he put down his glass and headed towards the stairs.

When he reached his room, Sirius stripped off his tee shirt and Jeans, before pulling back his quilt and climbing into bed in his boxers. After he had warded his room he put his wand on the bedside table and closed his eyes allowing his twisted mind to contemplate what he wanted.

_They had been in the Black library, she was researching something or other as usual, and he was trying to read, well he had been trying to, now he was just trying to stare at her without being caught out._

_He could tell she thought no one was watching, because as he sat there and watched she started to chew on her lip and tried to stifle the quiet moan he wouldn't have heard if he hadn't been listening for it. He wondered what she was really reading this time. He had found out earlier in the week that when she got bored of researching, she charmed the covers of some 'romance' novels Ginny had given to her for her sixteenth Birthday._

_He watched over the top of his book as she turned the page and began to rub her thighs together under the desk she sat. He knew he shouldn't be getting turned on, he was nearly thirty years her senior, and had just escaped from prison, but he couldn't help it as he began to imagine doing depraved things to her. Just as he was about to pull himself out of his seat and into the libary he saw it. Her hand had drifted under the desk and between her legs. She was getting herself off, thinking no one was any the wiser. His trousers suddenly seemed far too small. Just as she began to wimper and shake he saw her poor lip finally give way to the teeth worrying it as a drop of crimson welled up, and her tounge darted out to clear it away._

_That was all he could stand as he vacated the room and made his way to his bedroom to relieve the tension in his groin before going down to the kitchen for a stiff drink._

That had been how he had ended up avoiding Remus' attempts to find out what was wrong with his friend earlier in the evening. Now, back in his room as he palmed the erection that reliving the memory had caused he promised himself that tomorrow he would stop, and things would go back to normal, as he had the past few weeks.

Tomorrow, he thought as he came to completion, cleaned up the mess with his wand, rolled over and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
